Les Ombres de la maturité
by MonaYsa
Summary: Série d'OS sur PeterxWendyxCrochet. Triangle Amoureux. Wendy a fait le choix de grandir, mais de ne jamais oublier pour autant Peter Pan. Or le passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte apporte son lot de changements; notamment pour ce qui est des rêves et des sentiments…Et le Capitaine Crochet bien que "mort", continu malgré tout d'hanter ses rêves les plus intimes...
1. Chapter 1

**Sujet: **OS sur un triangle amoureux Peter Pan/Wendy/James Crochet. Basé sur le film Peter Pan, sortit en 2003.

**NOTE** : Jamais Le Capitaine James Crochet, incarné par Jason Isaac, n'aura été aussi sexy (n'ayons pas peur des mots, j'assume parfaitement !)

**Dis-clamer** : Le monde du Pays Imaginaire et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.M Barrie.

* * *

**Certes, Wendy a fait le choix de grandir et de ne jamais oublier pour autant Peter Pan. Mais le passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte apporte son lot de changements; notamment pour ce qui est des rêves et des sentiments…**

* * *

Regarde Peter Pan, j'avais raison.

Ta Wendy,

Ta précieuse Wendy est entrain de grandir.

Oh bien sur, elle ne t'a pas oublié.

Naïvement, avec son cœur d'enfant elle s'est juré de ne pas t'effacer, de te faire vivre éternellement.

Toi, l'enfant détestable, arrogant qui reste toujours jeune.

Et pourtant, elle grandit ta conteuse d'histoire.

Et ça, ne peux pas l'arrêter :

Tu peux ne pas empêcher la fillette de vouloir devenir une femme !

Et quelle femme !

J'en ris, tu le sais ça, Pan ?

De voir ses efforts presque inutiles pour ne pas t'oublier ?

De la voir se couvrir d'illusions, laissant sa fenêtre ouverte,

Alors que ses rêves ne t'appartiennent déjà plus.

Ses histoires de Princesses se battant contre les Pirates ont bien changées.

Elles ne pensent désormais qu'à chanter l'amour !

Histoires pathétiques !

Mais tellement plaisantes connaissant ta Wendy, Pan !

Toujours le cœur prêt à l'aventure !

A partir, mais tellement lasse de t'attendre !

Le sais-tu Peter Pan ?

Son cœur ne t'appartient plus !

Ses désirs ne t'appartiennent plus !

La fillette devient femme !

Tu enrage Peter Pan ?

Tu as raison !

C'est pour toi un combat perdu d'avance !

Et quelle victoire pour moi !

Savoureuse, suave, aussi douce que les lèvres de ta conteuse d'histoire !

Oh, tu m'interdis de la toucher ?

Laisse-moi rire un peu, et entre donc dans sa chambre,

Enfant arrogant !

Tu verras qu'elle n'est plus à toi !

Ta conteuse d'histoire est à moi !

Jenny la Rouge est de retour !

Et dans son sommeil, ce n'est plus Peter Pan qu'elle appelle !

C'est Le Capitaine James Crochet !

Oh, pourquoi cet air surpris Pan ?

Je t'avais prévenu pourtant !

Ta Wendy grandit

Et dans son sommeil

Ce n'est plus ton nom qu'elle murmure

Ce n'est plus pour toi que son cœur bondit

Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'elle frissonne dans son lit

C'est pour moi, lorsque je me penche au dessus d'elle,

Frôlant avec mon crochet, ses lèvres rondes et sensuelles.

Elle n'a plus peur de moi, Peter Pan !

Ses rêves ont changés,

Ses désirs ont changés.

Si autrefois, elle rêvait de l'enfant insouciant, arrogant que tu es…

Désormais elle rêve de l'homme et des profondeurs de son âme.

Ironique non ?

Finalement, ce n'est pas moi qui t'arracherai le cœur

C'est ta conteuse d'histoire

Ta précieuse Wendy

Qui grandit

Qui devient femme

Alors Pan,

Toujours souriant ?

Non ?

Tu veux te battre pour elle ?

Fais-moi rire ! Ose grandir !

Ce combat n'est pas celui d'un enfant

C'est celui d'un homme…

Renonce Pan, elle n'est plus à toi...

Elle est à moi…


	2. Chapter 2

**SUJET : **OS sur un triangle amoureux Peter Pan/Wendy/James Crochet. Basé sur le film _Peter Pan_, sortit en 2003

**NOTE :** Merci à Incarndu91 et amada-dream pour leur reviews

**DISCLAMER** : Le monde du Pays Imaginaire et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.M Barrie.

* * *

**Wendy a fait le choix de grandir, mais de ne jamais oublier pour autant Peter Pan. Or le passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte apporte son lot de changements; notamment pour ce qui est des rêves et des sentiments…Et le Capitaine Crochet bien que "mort", continu malgré tout d'hanter ses rêves les plus intimes...**

* * *

Wendy s'était toujours juré de ne jamais oublier Peter Pan.

Jamais, en toute occasion, malgré les années qui s'écoulent dans ce que les adultes appellent la vie.

Comme la métaphore, la sienne est un long fleuve tranquille, rythmé par le collège, les repas en familles où les éclats de rires des anciens enfants perdus et de ses frères résonnent sous le sourire indulgents de ses parents ainsi que les visites de la tante Milicent. Un long fleuve tranquille et pourtant ennuyeux, où les jours se ressemblent les uns aux autres, dans cet éternel cercle infernal et ennuyeux qui lui fait parfois regretter d'avoir quitté le pays Imaginaire.

Parfois, le soir lorsqu'elle raconte ses histoires à Georges et Michael ainsi qu'a ses « nouveaux frères » il lui semble, qu'eux par contre l'oublient peu à peu. Ils grandissent, ne souviennent plus de leurs anciennes vies aux pays Imaginaires. Ils sont les « adoptés » de la famille Darling, sans mémoire, trop jeunes pour s'en souvenirs. Pour ses frères, leurs aventures, ne sont qu'une histoire de plus, bien plus réaliste que les autres, certes, mais qui reste une histoire. Et cela la désole. Cela l'effraie.

Car elle ne veut pas, refuse d'oublier. Elle ne pas veut pas oublier la blondeur de ses cheveux, la couleur ciel de ses yeux et son sourire si arrogant, prêt à décrocher les cœurs. Qui a su faire battre le sien. Elle ne veut pas trahir sa promesse de ne jamais l'oublier, alors comme pour empêcher l'irréparable, du moins pour le retarder chez les garçons, elle raconte son histoire. Encore et toujours, chaque soir. Et au moment de se mettre au lit, il lui arrive parfois d'apercevoir une ombre à sa fenêtre, qu'elle laisse bien entendu toujours ouverte, malgré les protestations pourtant vaines et inutiles de son père.

Et cette silhouette fugitive, la fait sourire intérieurement car elle sait qu'IL était là, à l'écouter avec Clochette.

Et cela l'encourage à entretenir sa mémoire. A ne jamais l'oublier. A toujours l'aimer, ce garçon qui refuse de grandir.

Pourtant à l'aube de ses seize ans, elle sent que quelque chose est entrain de changer.

* * *

L'école est depuis longtemps finie et depuis, et à la demande de la tante Milicent, elle est désormais dans un pensionnat pour jeune fille de bonne famille où elle passe ses journées sous le joug d'une gouvernante toujours derrière elle et ses camarades à tenter de les formater pour faire d'elles des jeune femmes accomplies.

Et entre les cours de dentelle et de broderie, de cours de langues et d'arts, que ce soit de chant où de piano, la fraicheur et l'insouciance de l'enfance n'y ont pas leurs places. Il est temps de grandir.

Et ce sont des mots cruels qui prennent tout leurs sens, lorsqu'en compagnie de ses parents, elle est présentée à des soirées mondaines, faisant leur fierté par son éloquence et son visage d'ange. Elle est une jeune femme qui pense et qui sait avoir des idées, attisant intérêts et curiosité autour d'elle. Si la mère est radieuse, la fille l'est autant plus et lorsqu'elle voit les hommes la jauger, elle sait alors qu'elle n'est plus une enfant.

Peter Pan reste toujours dans son cœur.

Mais ce n'est pas un homme.

C'est un enfant.

Et il impossible de revenir en arrière car lentement, aux grés des conversations alors qu'elle observe ses futurs prétendants, elle se rend compte qu'ils n'ont pas sa blondeur, ses yeux vifs et son sourire enjôleur. Ils l'ont perdu il y a bien longtemps et, l'enfant qu'elle cherche en eux, n'existe plus.

Peter Pan restera toujours dans son cœur.

Mais elle est une femme.

Elle n'est plus une enfant.

Et c'est un tout autre visage qu'elle commence à percevoir. Un visage qu'elle croyait avoir oublié depuis bien longtemps. Un regard qu'elle connaît, et qu'elle commence à voir autour d'elle, alors qu'elle se sait observée de toutes parts. Un regard qui l'effraie, car elle a comme le sentiment d'être victime d'une prédiction funeste.

Et c'est désormais presque avec désespoir qu'elle laisse ouverte sa fenêtre, tel un appel à l'aide et comme voulant nier l'évidence au fond d'elle. C'est l'aube d'une nouvelle étape de sa vie, et c'est un secret jalousement gardé qui l'horrifie et qu'elle tente d'oublier, d'étouffer. Jamais le monde des adultes, et ce dépit des paroles rassurantes de sa Mère, qui sait par expérience, ne lui avait paru si hostile, si effrayant.

Ces hommes qui tournent autour d'elle, comme les prédateur encerclant leurs proies, qui la rendent si frêle, si fragile. Certains parvenant même à l'apprivoiser peu à peu, par leurs paroles, leur amitié et leur tendresse. Son cœur commence à ne plus savoir pour qui battre, et de tous ces hommes, elle commence à se rappeler d'un, comme sortit tout droit d'un rêve et elle sait qu'il n'est pas là par hasard.

* * *

Peter Pan, l'avait peut être vaincu, mais dans l'ombre, il avait attendu son heure.

Le pays Imaginaire l'avait peut être oublié et elle aussi, mais désormais, alors qu'elle voguait parmi cette masse masculine, attendant d'être ravie par l'un deux, c'était lui, qu'elle voyait tout autour d'elle, le ramenant inconsciemment d'entre les morts.

Et désormais, James Crochet était de retour. Non plus pour Peter Pan, uniquement. Mais pour elle.

James Crochet et son regard perçant, qui l'avait envoûté lorsqu'elle l'avait observé, à l'abri derrière son rochet. James Crochet et ses longues boucles brunes, soyeuses dans lesquelles elle aurait volontiers enroulé ses doigts si à l'époque elle n'avait pas été une fillette et s'ils n'avaient pas été pas ennemis.

James Crochet et ses lèvres lui frôlant la tempe, tandis que son crochet menaçait de l'égorger alors qu'il parlait devant son équipage, l'exhibant tel un objet de désir et de victoire.

Et oh combien ses joues devenaient écarlates, lorsqu'elle y repensait.

A ses lèvres sensuelles et à ce regard myosotis. A ce corps d'homme qu'elle imaginait dans ses rêves, plaqué contre le sien, comme des années en arrières, menaçant de lui trancher la gorge. De lui arracher le cœur, non plus pour battre Peter Pan, mais pour abattre ses résistances à elle.

_Ce n'est plus un enfant que la petite Wendy se doit d'aimer…_

Et dans son sommeil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, en proie une douce agitation, révélant son cœur dangereusement balloté, au grés des tumultes de son inconscient, ouvert et si vulnérable dans son sommeil. Ce qu'elle refuse de voir lorsqu'elle est éveillée.

_C'est un homme. La petite Wendy est devenue une femme. Et quelle femme ! _

Celui qu'elle refuse de voir, et qu'elle cherche à fuir. Souhait contradictoire avec ses pensées les plus intimes, à ses rêves les plus troublants, et dans son sommeil, elle croit l'entendre se moquer d'elle. A rire de ses piètres tentatives afin de le repousser, de l'empêcher de s'installer dans son cœur à une place qu'elle se refuse de lui reconnaître. Combat perdue d'avance, elle le sait, mais elle cherchera à nier l'évidence jusqu'au bout.

Il n'y a qu'un. Et c'est Peter. Et qu'importe si elle change…

Qu'importe si elle grandit.

Elle n'est que le jouet d'une vengeance entre deux êtres. Elle n'ose dire deux _hommes_, car c'est faux, et c'est justement, à son plus grand désarroi, la cause de ses tourments.

_Peter, pourquoi ne grandis-tu pas ? J'aurais continué à t'aimer…_

Et dans son sommeil, Wendy pleure. Des larmes amères, qu'un crochet luisant sous la lumière de la lune, recueille. Petite perle d'eau scintillante de milles feux, telle le plus pure des diamants. Perle d'amertume d'une enfance révolue et désormais perdue. Un amour d'enfance piétiné, rangé au fond du tiroir.

Et comme son Père, si courageux, elle ne pourra plus que le caresser du doigt, éternel regret, avant de se résoudre à refermer définitivement le tiroir. Mais pas la fenêtre. Elle avait promit. En dépit de la douleur.

Et dépit de ce sourire si sensuel. De ses yeux bleus qu'elle entraperçoit à travers ses paupières entrouvertes, sur le point de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. En dépit des boucles de jais, qui lui caresse le visage et de cette voix grave, qui lui arrache un frisson, et qui murmure à son oreille

_Wendy, petite et précieuse Wendy. Je te fais la grâce d'attendre. Ton cœur n'est pas encore prêt…_

Et dépit de son âme qui attend un nouvel être à aimer.


End file.
